The Real Tales of Three Knights in False
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Cerita asli dari three knights... tapi, aduh kenapa jadi begini sih? Three knights X Three Princess. Baca kalau mau tahu apa yang terjadi. RnR if you mind... please


"Aku akan membunuhmu..."

"Apa aku peduli..."

"Kau harus peduli..."

"Ih... maksa banget si...!"

* * *

Gundam SEED Destiny fanfic

Oneshot edition

The Real Tales of Three Knights in False

Disclaimer: GSD was owned by Sunrise

* * *

Malam itu seorang assasin memasuki kamar salah seorang putri dari kerajaan Minerva. Perlahan-lahan dia jalan dengan tiarap sambil membawa pisau. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia masuk lift dan seorang satpam menendang mulutnya hingga bonyok... bukan, sebenarnya begini kisahnya. Dia berjalan pelan menyusuri tiap lekuk perlengkapan rumah itu dan sampailah dia di ranjang sang putri.

"Maaf... tapi kau harus mati, Putri Luna..."

"Eh... siapa yang ngomong itu! Hoh!" Tanpa disengaja putri itu terbangun dan melihat sesosok pria dengan ppakaian serba hitam dan juga bando!

"Kamu banci ya! Kok bisa masuk kamarku! Lalum bando itu kan punyaku!" Assasin bermata merah itu gelagapan dan merasa bingung. Kok, dia bisa mendengar suaranya yang epik nan halus itu ya?

"Aku... aku akan membunuhmu sekarang... bersiaplah!" Meteran HP di atas kepala pemuda itu kemudian muncul, dan dari sana kita dapat melihat nama akunnya... hmm, ternyata dan dinyatakan dia adalah Shin!

"Shin... apa itu kau?" Shin hanya diam dan mulai mengeluarkan pisaunya yang berlumuran darah penjaga istana. Luna yang melihat darah itu sempat pingsan diatas ranjangnya hingga pada akhirnya Shin tidak jadi menyerang.

"Maafkan aku Luna..." Perlahan tangan Shin naik duluan keatas ranjang yang empuk itu, lalu kemudian kakinya. Kini dia sedang berada diatas ranjang milik Luna dan juga bersama Luna.

"Uhh... uhh... ahh... dimana sih... kainnya berlapis-lapis semua..."

"Ohh... Shin... jangan..."

"Hah... masih sadar ternyata!" Shin kembali mengeluarkan pisau dan berusaha menikam jantungnya dengan liar.

"Ahhh... jangan Shin... kau tak boleh!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu... lalu akan mengambilnya...!" Teriak Shin dengan ganasnya kepada Luna. Kemudian apa yang terlihat adalah tumpahan darah di atas ranjang yang putih itu. Mata merah itu kini menatap indahnya gemerlap warna yang dipantulkan oleh darah yang tercecer. Dirinya tersenyum puas atas apa yang ia perbuat kepada teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Mulai ia belai wajahnya dengan tangan yang bersimbah cairan merah itu.

"Hah... hah... maafkan aku Luna." Usai sudah tugasnya disana dan dia pergi menuju jendela, dimana dia akan kembali menghilang dari istana. Tapi, sesuatu terjadi setelah ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan...

ZLEB!

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan melesatlah panah-panah yang ujungnya diracuni ke tubuh assasin muda tersebut. Shin hanya terdiam dan mundur perlahan hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh diatas Luna yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya diatas ranjang miliknya. Kini pandangannya kian kabur dan perlahan matanya tertutup lemas. Dari mulutnya keluar sebuah bisikan...

"Aku selalu menginginkan ini... dan akhirnya..." Dia tewas dengan posisi bertumpuk dan saling menghadap dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka berdua memendam perasaan saling suka, mereka tak pernah ingin mengucapkannya. Itu karena status mereka yang pastinya akan ditentang keras oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

"Shin Asuka dan putri Lunamaria..."

"Baby I love you... love you..." Ketika penjahat itu mulai memandangi mereka berdua, terdengar suara dari nada dering Cherrybelle yang berasal di hapenya!

"Halo?"

"Gimana Athrun... apa kau sudah mengatasi Shin Asuka?"

"Sudah, kubuat dia tewas bersama gadis itu... tenang saja, semuanya sudah aku bungkam..."

"Apa kau yakin? Kalau begitu... sekarang tinggal aku yang harus bertindak..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tugas utamaku... membunuh Putri pertama kerajaan Minerva... Lacus Minervia..."

"Baiklah... kalau begitu mari kita putus dulu teleponnya disini."

"Ok, g'bye next time..." Orang itu akhirnya menutup telepon jadul dengan nada lagu yang lumayan, chibi-chibi-chibi itu. Dilepas topeng gas air matanya dan kini terlihatlah sosoknya yang guanteeeeeng itu. Rambut birunya tergerai lepas dengan mata hijaunya yang memantulkan refleksi dari jasad mereka berdua.

"Ugh... ugh... Luna ayo bangun..."

"Huh!" Athrun terkejut bukan main melihat Shin dan Luna yang masih bergerak. Secepatnya dia mengeluarkan pedang yang ia bawa setiap hari di pinggangnya. Shin yang baru sadar itu juga mengeluarkan pisau yang ia sarungkan di pinggang belakangnya.

"Athrun Zala... pembunuh kelas satu di organisasi..."

"Shin... jangan mati..." Shin menatap mata gadis yang ia coba bunuh tersebut tapi tak sanggup dan memalingkan kembali matanya kepada Athrun yang sudah memegang pedang di tangan kanannya.

"Tenang Luna... aku takkan mati... kumohon keluarlah dari kamar ini..." Luna langsung lari keluar tanpa sepatah katapun. Meninggalkan Shin yang berusaha bersikap cool di kamar itu bersama Athrun.

"Kau tamat Athrun..."

"Apa kau pikir bisa menandingi ilmu pedangku?"

"Bagaimana jika kita mengetesnya sekarang!" Shin langsung berlari kearah Athrun dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dia mendorong Athrun ke luar jendela hingga mereka berdua jatuh secara berbarengan.

"Ugh... kurang ajar..."

"Rasakan ini!" Shin kembali menghunus pisaunya dan mengarahkan ujungnya kearah Athrun yang sedang jatuh bebas. Begitu dekat hingga Athrun memasuki SEED nya. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan menangkis serangan Shin dengan pedangnya. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengunci dan membanting Shin ke tanah secara bersamaan. Tapi, Shin juga tak mau kalah. Dia kembali berdiri dan juga memasuki SEED nya.

"Magic! Ruby Defense!" Magic Ruby milik Shin telah dilepas dan dari sekujur tubuhnya muncul aura berwarna merah dengan perisai hexagonal yang mengelilingi tangannya.

"Magic! Emerald Aurora!" magic Emerald milik Athrun telah dilepas dan ia menambahkan kekuatan aurora hijau di pedangnya.

"Shinn! Ayo kita pergi makan siang!"

"Hoh!"

"Kau bilang ingin mengajakku makan siang?"

"Oh ya, tunggu sebentar Luna, hey Athrun save game nya... ntar kita main lagi... armor gue hancur gara-gara ditikam lu."

"OK, ntar maen lagi yak..." Ternyata dan eh lebih ternyata kita dibutakan oleh mereka berdua yang lagi sibuk-sibuknya bermain game PS. Dasar dua orang pembohong, authornya juga pembohong. Judulnya aja "Real" tapi kok jadi gini ceritanya?

"Athrun... aku mau pergi dulu sama Lacus, tolong kau jaga rumah ini... oh, jika Cagalli sudah pulang dari kampus tolong juga kau urus dia... tampaknya dia lagi... dapet..."

"Kira, ayo cepat...!"

"Baiklah! Athrun aku pergi dulu..."

"Yo..." Tak lama setelah mereka pergi. Suara taksi berhenti didepan rumah itu terdengar oleh Athrun. Pemuda itu sepertinya mengenal suara rem mobil itu dan langsung keluar untuk melihatnya.

"Terima kasih pakde... aku tak apa-apa..." Cagalli berbicara dengan supir seolah-olah dia mengenalnya. Benarkah dia adalah apa yang Athrun pikirkan! Benarkah dia adalah... you-know-who?

"Wes... ya sudah, sek iki lo obat kalo misale mules-mules..."

"Iya, pakde... makasih ya... pakde baik banget..."

"Woahh... pakde Jaripen!"

"Woalah... ada nak Athrun... ono opo toh?"

"Haha, lama ndag ketemu pakde... sek iku aku belajar boso jowo kie..."

"WKWKWK, apa! Athrun belajar bahasa jawa! Ya ampun... beneran nih!" Cagalli tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kuatnya. Siapa sangka coba, seorang Athrun yang cool, ganteng, dan keren itu ngomong make bahasa jawa? Oh, setiap fans Indo tentunya akan ngakak ga karuan kayak Cagalli ini. Jelas pasti ucapan mereka "Ini subnya yang rusak atau memang dubbernya dari jawa nih! CKCKCKCK" dan itu apa yang mereka katakan. Belum selesai sampai disitu Athrun malah melongok ngeliat apa yang menempel di rok cagallil.

"Ehh... Cagalli... lebih baik kau cepat membersihkan dirimu... kupikir... aku melihat...ehh..."

"Hahaha, kau bilang apa? Lihat sesuatu? Dimana?" Athrun menunjuk roknya, pas dan tepat dimana noda itu muncul. Cagalli terdiam dan refleks ia melemparkan sepatunya ke muka Athrun sambil berkata...

"Athrun MESUM... aku benci kau!" Cagalli masuk dengan mood yang langsung berubah cepat. Emosinya meledak begitu saja ktika Athrun mengatakannya, dan jelas saja. Author yang jantan ini juga pasti bisa mengerti keadaan seorang wanita, kan?

"Sek kalo gitu... aku wes ngurusi Cagalli dulu yo pakde..."

"Weslah... kalo ada butuh... call me, yo?"

"OK pakde...!" Athrun mengacungkan jari jempol dengan mantap kearah pakde itu. Tentunya juga wajahnya masih tertimpa oleh sepatu Cagalli yang kotor luar biasa tersebut. Dilepasnya dan ia kembali masuk rumah dengan terburu-buru. Tapi, apa? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua ketika berada didalam rumah yang sepi itu? Let's jump to Shin!

* * *

_Dreamday Ice Cream of Destiny_

Shin dan Luna berjalan-jalan di tengah kota, tepatnya di taman sebelum memasuki jam makan siang. Belanja dan duduk-duduk di taman, itulah yang mereka kerjakan sekarang.

Teng Tong!

Suara Hape Shin berbunyi, dan dia mengangkatnya. Oh, ternyata sebuah sms dari Stellar! Sekejap dia menutup kembali hapenya dan benar saja, dia mengajak Luna untuk datang ke toko Stellar. Tempat itu sekarang adalah tempat dimana sekarang ia membeli es krim.

"Hei... kau mau es krim rasa apa?"

"Umm... Strawberry mungkin... atau coklat juga boleh..."

"Bagaimana kalau anggur?" Shin menunjuk salah satu dari 20 jenis es krim disana. Berbarengan dengan itu, Stellar datang dan mulai membuka kaca yang memisahkan mereka dan es krim lembut tersebut.

"Stellar sarankan anggur untuk dua orang yang sedang berkencan..." Shin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, sebaliknya dengan Luna. Ia ingat siapa gadis ini dan apa yang ia lakukan kepada Shin beberapa bulan lalu ketika di pesta. Moodnya berubah jadi bete bukan main. Dia menggembungkan pipi kanannya karena merasa jengkel kepada gadis itu.

"Aku... aku pilih strawberry saja..."

"Haha, pilihan itu juga bagus... hei, kak Sting... kak Auel... berikan mereka rasa anggur dan strawberry..."

"OK, Stellar... serahkan pada ahlinya...!" Full power and good skill from it's master. Itu yang biasa mereka katakan untuk kerja Sting dan Auel. Mereka mengisi gelas-gelas kosong itu dengan cepat dan juga profesional. Tak lupa dengan hiasan-hiasannya yang cantik, tangan mereka benar-benar terampil. Dalam hitungan kurang dari dua menit mereka sudah mengantarkan es krim itu ke meja sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Ini es krimnya... silahkan dinikmati..."

"Terima kasih Sting..."

"Jangan hiraukan kami... hahaha... sek monggo..." Luna tambah sweatdrop ketika mendengar bahasa jawa milik sting. Siapa yang nyangka lagi ya kalau disini ada bahasa jawa? Tak usah hiraukan saya, Shin, makan saja dan dapatkan es krim terindah di sepanjang hidupmu.

"Kakak Sting makan dulu sana... ada nasi goreng spesial tuh..." Ketika mereka hampir memakan es krim milik mereka, Shin dan Luna mendengar Stellar yang berbicara bak iklan you-who-know yang ada di TV. Seketika Shin keselek biji salak dan Luna jadi muntah lagi melihat iler Yzak yang sedang pingsan di meja sebelah.

"Oh... my... mkhinkhuuuumm..." Minum maksudnya kali. Shinn rada keselek biji salak tuh, tapi kenapa bisa ada biji salak di es krimnya?

"Ihh... menjijikkan bener sih... siapa nih orang yang disebelah meja kami?" Tunjuk Luna kepada Yzak. Segera respon para pemilik kedai itu menghampiri meja Shin dan Luna.

"Ohh... ini minumnya... pelan-pelan saja..." Giliran Shin aja, Stellar yang ngurusinnya. Tapi ketika Luna ada aja penghalangnya.

"Eh... dia... dia... itu adalah tetanggaku... maaf mbak akan kubangunkan dia..." Auel dengan sigap memukul dan menendang Yzak sampai bangun, tapi kenyataanya dia tak bangun-bangun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Kakak Auel... lihat sepertinya dia tewas..."

"Tidak..."

"Huh... tewas!" Tiba-tiba muncul suara dari sirine polisi dan langsung mengepung kedai itu. Shin dan Luna juga ikut ditangkap untuk diinterogasi atas terjadinya pembunuhan terhadap Yzak.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

"Shin, bangun... hei... kau sepertinya bermimpi buruk ya?" Sebuah tangan yang mulus menepuk pipi Shin hingga merah. Well, ternyata itu adalah telapak tangan Luna yang menepuk.

"Huh? Apa... ini dipenjara! Dimana kita?" Shin bangun kayak orang bego, asli dah, Luna yang mikirin "Ada apa dengan nih anak? Kenapa aku bisa suka ama nih orang ya?" tentang Shin aja bingung sebingung-bingungnya. Kembali lagi sama Shin, ia begitu panik dan memeluk Luna ditengah keramaian taman kota tersebut. Mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka, ya merekalah bintangnya...

"Shinn..."

"Tenang... aku berjanji akan menjagamu... jika itu artinya juga dengan hidupku, Luna..." Wuuuussshhhh, Spontan wajah Luna memerah karena mendengar apa yang Shin katakan. Angin mulai berhembus mengitari mereka, dan orang pada ketawa ngeliatin sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu cinta tersebut. Termasuk Author yang juga ada disana. (Serasa dan ngerasa doang)

_You are my destiny_

_ So, please never leave me..._

_ Forever..._

* * *

_Three Knight in Their Castle_

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang... Lacus!"

"Silahkan... aku tak keberatan, ayo ambil nyawaku!"

"Tapi mengapa..."

"Karena aku mencintaimu..." Tok... tok... tok... Dari arah depan terdengar suara ketuka pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Athrun karena terlalu asik maen gamenya, jadi dia tak mendengar suara itu. Lalu datanglah Cagalli dari atas membawa sebuah bantal yang kemudian ia lemparkan kepada Athrun dengan keras.

"Huuu... makan tuh bantal... dasar mesum..."

"Ono opo Cagalli?" Jiahh, Athrun ngomong bahasa jawa lagi. Cagalli ingin ketawa, tapi mau gimana ya gengsi lah. Toh dia juga lagi ehem, jadinya gitu dah.

"Oii... Athrun buka pintunya... aku sama Lacus mau masuk..."

"Ehh... ehh... apa yang kau lakukan Athrun... kyaa, jangan..." Kira mendengar suara Cagalli sedang dalam bahaya, dan satu lagi yang ia curigai, Cagalli menyebut nama Athrun. Kini pikiran Kira dipenuhi dengan segala sesuatu yang kotor. Dia benar-benar kesal, mengingat dia benar-benar sayang dengan adiknya yang satu itu.

"Diam... Cagalli jangan ditarik... yaa... yaa... aduuh... jadi ga bisa ngerasain dah..."

"Apa... ngerasain apa kau dari situ? Bagaimana denganku... bagaimana dengan perasaanku... kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, kan?"

"Ohh... Maksudmu tentang kau yang sedang _dapet_ itu? Aku tahu dan itu tak menjadi masalah bagiku!"

"Grr... Lacus mundurlah sebentar, aku akan mendobrak pintu ini..." Lacus mundur dan membiarkan Kira mendobrak keras pintu rumah baru mereka. Brakkkk, pintu itu jebol seketika hanya dengan satu tendangan dari Kira si sabuk hitam dan ultimate coordinator. Seperti diburu, Kira masuk dengan cepat dan langsung menuju ruang tamu.

"Athrun!"

"Kira!"

"Kakak!"

"Lacus..." Jeritan mereka bertiga dipotong ucapan terakhir tadi. Mereka pada menatap dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Lacus yang melihat itu berusaha menenangkan Kira dengan menggengam tangannya. Kini dapat kita lihat dua cincin yang melingkar di jari manis mereka. Ya, sebenarnya di cerita yang geje dan aneh ini, mereka sudah menikah beberapa bulan setelah pesta itu. (Author bengong...)

"Sudahlah Kira..."

"Kau apakan adikku... hei, kemarilah Cagalli!"

"Uhh... oh... emang aku ngapain dia? Kagak ada tuh?"

"Eh tadi kau bicara jadi ga bisa ngerasain itu apa!"

"Hah... kau curiga gara-gara itu?"

"Umm, kakak sebenarnya itu... aku mencabut kabel Psnya jadi ya dia marah-marah gitu sama aku..." Kira langsung sweatdrop dan membungkuk meminta maaf di depan Athrun setelah ia mendengar penjelasan Cagalli. Lacus langsung menyeretnya ke kamar dengan ekspresi mengancamnya. Melalui SEED mereka, Lacus mengirimkan pesan "Jangan kau ganggu dua orang itu... belanjaan kita harus disusun... sayang..." lalu Kira menjawab "O... Ok... jangan marah dong... hehe..." kemudian Lacus kembali menggubris "Hehe apanya? Kau sudah mengahncurkan rumah baru kita... Kira..." Kira langsung off tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, Athrun... aku akan... kembali keatas..."

"Tu... tunggu Cagalli... ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan daritadi..." Cagalli menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Athrun.

"Um... ada apa?"

"Eh... sebenarnya aku... sebenarnya..."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku haus... bisa ambilkan segelas air putih... tolong..." Cagalli membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali naik menuju kamarnya. Ya, tambah bete lah, masa' habis marahan malah disuruh ambil minum. Ampun dah.

"Hai, Athrun kami sudah kembali... kenapa dengan pin..." Ucapan Shin terpotong karena melihat Athrun terguling kering di lantai ruang tamu. Itu karena dia menderita dehidrasi level tinggi stadium 3 tribun timur. Luna segera mengambilkan sebuah galon yang berisi air dan ia tumpahkan semua ke sekujur tubuh Athrun.

"O... oi Luna, bukannya air itu untuk diminum...?"

"Ya nggak mestilah... toh, kau mandi pake apa emangnya?"

"Oh iya... yasudahlah... ayo naik ke atas... lalu bereskan belanjaan kita."

"Ayo..." Brrr... dengan itu berakhir pula kisah three knights episode kali ini. Athrun sebagai pemeran utam merasa terhina dan kedinginan! Dia terus bergumama seperti ini ketika di lantai...

"Cagalli aku kedinginan... hangatkan aku... hangatkan aku... brr... dingin... dingin..." Author yang merasa kasihan akhirnya datang dan masuk membawa radiotape berisi sebuah kaset legenda!

"Ini akan membuatmu hangat..." Disetelnya radio itu dan lagu yang keluar adalah...

"Judi... meracuni... kehidupan... teroret... Judi... Judi!" dan Author pun dilempar keluar oleh Athrunn. Begitu diluar Author dimusnahkan menggunakan Infintie Justice-nya. Memang miris tapi itulah akhirnya.

* * *

Real Tales of Three Knights in False

-Selesai-

* * *

Garing ya, haha maaf jika itu yang terjadi. Ditunggu Reviewnya nih...


End file.
